


Cause Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

by bobamanifesto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And is Precious, Early Mornings, Fluff, I cant write tags yay, M/M, Marauders, Remus Lupin Wears Sweaters, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobamanifesto/pseuds/bobamanifesto
Summary: Remus can't sleep - it's too close to the full moon. Sirius makes everything better.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	Cause Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! This is my first fic so please be kind! 
> 
> All characters, etc. belong to JK Rowling... :/:/:/
> 
> .. we do not support transphobes in this house! to all my trans loves - you are treasured and loved and JK Rowling does not get to dictate the validity of your gender. HAPPY PRIDE YAY!

The sunlight was watery on the wooden floors. Bed curtains hung frozen in place, hearths crackled softly, and Gryffindor tower was still. In the sixth-year boys dorm, a tawny-headed boy was the only one awake. 

Sitting in the window seat, a copy of Adoveus’s Magical Lexicon resting on his lap, Remus Lupin glanced at his watch. 5:27. Three minutes since the last time he checked. It had been over two hours since he rose from bed, resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t be falling back asleep any time soon. 

He had slipped out of the dorm, into the kitchens, and returned the window seat with a mug of tea and a new book from the library. If he was to spend another early morning without sleep, it might as well be enjoyable. 

Well, enjoyable might not be the correct word. Remus blinked again, feeling his eyes burn and head slip farther towards the windowsill. When did the sunrise become so unbearably bright? When did the tower get so cold? He shivered in his thin sweater and pulled his sleeves around his hands. 

At least reading, though the words swam on the page and didn’t make any logical sense, was distracting. He certainly would rather fight his way through dense magical text than seriously consider why he had been up so early recently. 

The truth was, Remus hadn’t gotten up later than 3:00 am for the past four days, despite the vast quantities of sleeping draught he had recently consumed, and he hadn’t told his friends. 

Just another painful way the wolf messed with his system. The full tomorrow night, and the “system shutdown”, as James liked to call Remus’s moon-induced ailments, had manifested this month in Remus being tired 24/7 and also completely unable to sleep like a normal human being.

Just as Remus was about to go have an early morning shower, he felt a hand on his back. 

“Merlin, Moony,” whispered Sirius, crawling across from Remus in the small window seat, “It’s a bit early to be reading now. You of all bloody people have revised enough for Charms.” 

Remus took a second to collect himself. Sirius’s thigh was heavy against his. It was nice. To tell the truth, it warmed Remus’s stomach in a way he did not want to think about. 

“I’m not revising Charms - just reading. Couldn’t sleep. Sorry if I woke you up, Pads.” 

Sirius shook his head, “No, no, don’t worry about it. How long have you been up?” 

“Since three.” 

“Jesus fucking christ, Moony. Was the werewolf not enough? You’re a vampire now, as well?” 

“Well, I’ve always been ambitious.” Remus smiled dryly. 

Sirius knocked his leg against Remus’, “Come, on mate. It’s as good a time as any for some breakfast? Kitchen?” 

He sprang up from his seat and offered his hand to Remus, who took it softly. 

“I’m eagerly anticipating some food. D'ya think the house elves made french toast? Bacon?” 

“Well, I’ll take blood, apparently.” Remus joked, “Think the house elves have that?” 

His stomach lurched as Sirius wrapped an arm around him, leaned into the crook of his neck, and bit lightly. Remus felt his heart drop like a rock to his stomach. Sirius’ breath was on his skin, his teeth were on the muscle of his neck. 

It was just like Sirius to do this. To snuggle into Remus on the couch in the common room, whining that he was cold and Remus looked cozy. To throw himself into Remus’s lap during a post-Quidditch match party, breathless and flushed from the win. To bite his shoulder like a vampire on their way to an early-morning kitchen raid. Sirius was tactile, affectionate, even more so recently. 

It wasn’t like Remus was complaining. He melted into every touch Sirius gave, soaked up the hugs and hair fixes and cuddles like a sponge. This close to a full, every time Sirius even brushed his hand Remus felt light headed. 

But could you blame him? Even when he was red and frizzy-haired, leaning over a complicated potion, Sirius’ sloping nose and sharp jawline gave him an air of authority, of nobility, of elegant angles and charisma.

It was ridiculous, to be sure, that someone who was currently leaping out of the Gryffindor portrait hole like a ballerina with two left feet could also be so fucking aristocratic. Sirius’ duality was downright infuriating. Still, Remus followed happily like he suspected he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH that was it! It's a little short but I am writing more chapters very soon. pleASE comment with any suggestions! I'm always looking to get better. Thank you for reading! Much love xoxox


End file.
